The Gem noone Knew
by JesseLou
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a younger sister who transfers to Hogwarts from a Muggle School. What would happen after she's sorted into a different house and befriends different people? Will everyone love their fights? HarryOC Romance


"Please!" She begged again, "Please Please Please, Daddy!"

"No, Gemini! You can't!" Lucius Malfoy told his 15 year old daughter calmly, amused yet annoyed at her begging,

"But Daddy, if I don't get the Kerrang! Subscription, I don't think I could live anymore," Lucius' 'emo' daughter said dramatically as she lay on the couch in the Malfoy's Family Room,

"Gemini, listen to me," Draco began, laughing as he entered the Family Room with his mother, "You can easily go to the shops every weekend to get the weekly kerrang! Magazine, you know,"

"I know that! But I want it Wednesday's in the morning before I have my first lesson!" Gemini said in a 'Duh, Draco' kind of tone, "It's like you don't know me at all,"

"Au contraire, Mon Petit Soeur," Draco sad in French, "I do know you. I've known you all your life."

"Mother! Draco's making me feel bad!" Gemini joked

"Draco, stop making your sister feel bad," Narcissa said calmly from behind her Witch Weekly magazine

"But Mother, Gemini doesn't know what it's like to be an older child," Draco whined,

"Just because you're a year older doesn't mean anything," Gemini said, her joking attitude gone and a glare was placed across her face

"How you got into Gryffindor at the Beginning of the summer, I have no idea," Draco said, as he was slightly scared at the look on his sister's face,

"I don't know either, but I'm sure you'll find out later in the year," Gemini said, her attitude changing

"Not that this is entertaining or anything," Lucius said as he looked at his watch, "But we need to go or you kids will miss the train,"

"I am not a kid. I am a responsible young woman!" Gemini said, offended, "But if you were directing that at Draco, then you hit the nail on the head,"

"Hey! I'm only 16! I'm not a kid," Draco said as he picked up his luggage and waited by the fireplace, "Not like you, maggot,"

"I am not a maggot!" Gemini raged, making her hair change colour, like it normally did as she was a Metamorphmagus,

"Yes you are, Germ,"

"Beetle,"

"Slug,"

"Cockroach," Gemini smirked as she picked up her luggage and stepped into the fireplace before Draco could move, "See you there, bug-brains!" And with a green flame engulfing her, Gemini left the Malfoy Home,

"I really hate her sometimes," Draco grumbled as he followed his sister, his parents following after a glance at each other

-- Hogwarts Express --

Harry Potter sighed as he waited for his Best Friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It was the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he wasn't in a great mood, as the death of his Godfather a few months ago, is still eating up inside,

"Oh, Jesus, Cripes!" a 15 year old girl, with blonde and black hair shouted, mainly to herself, as she fell ungracefully out of the Fireplace next to Harry, her luggage flying everywhere. Harry ran to her side, and helped her up,

"Are you okay?" he asked as she opened her light blue eyes, black eyeliner framing them

"Yeah... I'm fine, thanks," She said as she stood up and brushed her black jeans and tight, black My Chemical Romance shirt free from dust that was on the cobbled floor, "That was a nasty fall, I think I had better keep practising my landings with father," She said to herself as she looked at her arm, and saw a small gash, which was bleeding,

"I'll help with that," Harry said as he took some tissues from his pocket and began to gently wipe away the blood, before putting a plaster on the gash, "All better?"

"The pain's a nightmare, but I'll be okay, thanks," The Girl said as she rubbed her arms, which began to get Goosebumps because she was slightly cold, "I'm Gemini Capricorn Malfoy, by the way,"

"Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking Gemini's hand, "Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy?"

"Someone Call me name?" Draco asked as he stepped out of the Fireplace and smirked at Gemini once he saw the plaster, "Did ickle-wickle Gemi fall again?" he teased in a baby voice, making Gemini's blonde hair darken to a black,

"Talk to me in that voice again, Draco, I swear I'll do more damage to you with my fists more that a wand could ever do," Gemini growled, the glare on her face again,

"I never knew you had a sister, Malfoy," Harry said, bringing Draco's attention to him,

"Potter," Draco growled, the same glare Gemini had, plastered on his pale face, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I don't know, Malfoy," Harry began sarcastically, "I think it's because I go to school here,"

"Well, technically, we don't go to school here, because we're still at the train station in London, and Hogwarts is all the way up in Scotland," Gemini said, trying to break the ice between her brother and her new friend, "And Harry helped me when I fell, so you can shove off,"

"Are you two arguing again?" Lucius drawled as he and Narcissa brushed their clothes off from the soot,

"Of course not, daddy," Gemini said, "But you could tell Draco that I can be friends with whoever I want and that anyone can help me if I'm injured,"

"Draco, listen to your sister," Narcissa said, smirking, then looked at Harry, "Mr. Potter," She said with a polite nod

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, wanting to glare at Lucius from what happened at the end of the summer

"Mr. Potter," Lucius drawled before turning to Gemini with a smile, "Gem, you had better go before you miss the train,"

"Okay, bye mummy," Gemini said as she hugged Narcissa, "Bye Daddy," Gemini hugged Lucius longer than she hugged Lucius, then she picked up her luggage and waited for Draco to finish his goodbyes, "Hurry up, Dog-Breath!"

"Shut up, Dweeb!" Draco said as Gemini followed him to the Train,

"I am not a dweeb!" Gemini's shriek surrounded the Train Station,

"Wow… I wonder who annoyed that chick," Ron said from behind Harry. Harry Jumped and turned around, seeing the smiling faces of Ron and Hermione,

"Hello Harry," Hermione smiled as she nudged Ron, who was staring at Gemini's back, where a tattoo was shown slightly, "Ron, say hello,"

"Oh, Hey Mate," Ron grinned, his eyes away from Gemini then at Harry, "How was your summer?"

"It was okay. The Dursley's were being arses again, but everything was cool," Harry grinned, "What about you guys?"

"My summer was awesome! Charlie was over for a few days, and we played quidditch and everything," Ron said excitedly,

"Mine was okay, Mom made me go to the Mall with her," Hermione shivered then looked at Harry's arm, "You're bleeding,"

"No I'm not, it must me Gemini's from when she fell," Harry said, not realising what he said as he wiped the blood off his arm,

"Dude, who's Gemini? Is she hott?" Hermione hit Ron hard around the head, "Ow, what?"

"Does all boy's mind revolve around food, girls, girls and quidditch?" Hermione asked, "Or is it just your mind, Ron?"

"I think it's just his," Harry said, "Gemini is cute, she's cool and she really hates Draco,"

"Harry, everyone hates Malfoy," Ron said, "Why'd you call him Draco?"

"Because then I'd be insulting her,"

"Why? Your insulting Malfoy, not Gemini,"

"Ron, he means her surname's Malfoy too," Hermione said, rolling her eyes,

"So, she's cute, cool and her brother's Malfoy?" Ron asked, to which Harry nodded, before Ron laughed, "There is no way that is possible,"

"There is, now let's get on the train before it leaves," Harry said as he ran onto the Train and entered an Empty compartment, with Hermione and Ron following,

"So, what are you guys looking forward to," Hermione asked, just as some yelling in the corridor sounded,

"WHY THE HELL NOT, DRAY?!" Gemini screamed, causing heads to pop out of the Compartment, to see what was going on,

"Because I'm older and I said so," Draco said simply, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him, their arm's crossed,

"That isn't an excuse," Gemini said, her hair beginning to turn red,

"Don't you dare use that Metamorphmagi thing on me," Draco warned, a glare slowly spreading on his face,

"Well, don't you dare tell me how to live my life," Gemini said, as her hair turned blonde and black again,

"Well excuse me if your new to Hogwarts and I'm guiding you in the right direction,"

"'Right direction'? What are you saying, Draco? That I'm not smart enough to look after myself? I don't care that your in Slytherin and I'm not!" Gemini said as people began pointing and talking quietly at her, "I don't care that you're a year older. I don't care that Mother likes you best. I don't care that you are spoilt. I don't care about you, pea-brain," Gemini said, seething. She was really angry now.

"What's going on here, then?" Harry asked as he stood next to Gemini,

"Keep your nose out of it, Potter," Draco growled, "It's none of your business,"

"It is if it involves one of my friends," Harry said as he crossed his arms, "And I don't care that she's your sister,"

"You consider me a friend?" Gemini asked as Harry nodded, "Ha! I so do have friends!"

"No, because I won't allow it,"

"Draco, Are you listening to yourself?!" Gemini asked, "Your acting like dad when he found out mom was home-teaching me because I went to a Muggle School. Just lay off, will ya?"

"Fine, but if Pot-head here hurts you, I'm not going to do anything about it," Draco growled before going back into the compartment again

"What was that about?" Ron asked as everyone went back into the compartment,

"Oh, he wouldn't let me sit somewhere else because he doesn't want me to make any 'gryffin-dork' friends when I'm a Gryffindor myself," Gemini shrugged as she sat next to Harry

"Wow, I'm meeting the first Malfoy to be in Gryffindor," Ron said in a shocked voice,

"Not really. My mom was going to be placed in Gryffindor with her Cousin. And, my great-great-great-great-great-grandmother was a Gryffindor, but she was disowned for it," Gemini said as she crossed her legs on the chair

"And you haven't been disowned?" Hermione asked

"Nope. My father believes in House unity after I beat him up about it," Gemini grinned,

"You beat you Lucius Malfoy and lived?!" Harry asked, "I think I'm in love,"

"Well, it does help that he really loves me and my mother would kill him If he killed me," Gemini laughed,

"Wait… were you that girl that got on the train with a tattoo?" Ron asked, making Gemini freeze,

"My dad doesn't know about that. No-one does, really," Gemini whispered


End file.
